


gavin freeper

by starbrightlovers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, M/M, Otherkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbrightlovers/pseuds/starbrightlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at first, gavin thought he was having some kind of gender crisis.</p>
<p>(or, gavin is kin with creepers in a minecraft au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	gavin freeper

At first, Gavin thought he was having some kind of gender crisis. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin, like he was barely himself. Like maybe he was agender or something else nonbinary.

After a few weeks, he realized that there weren't any other pronouns or gender identities that suited him, and being called a male was definitely still comfortable. It was even stranger to be called female or genderless.

Gavin gave up on it for a while. Pretended he didn't feel like crap, and nobody could tell the difference since he hadn't brought it up.

He finally figured it out during a mining expedition. He'd been sent out to look for gold, accompanied by Michael for protection. They were hoping to find some within the boundaries of Achievement City, but Ryan had essentially cleaned it out so they would probably end up strip mining.

"Shit, Gavin, This is the third surface cave we've checked. None of them even have coal!" Michael exclaimed bitterly, kicking the stone walls. "And to add to the list, it's getting dark out."

"We can just camp here for the night," Gavin shrugged. "I brought mushroom stew and we can heat it up over a fire. You have a flint and steel,?

"Flynt coal? Uh. Maybe. We can always just eat it cold, too...."

"You're a pleb. Search the gravel over there for some flint, I have a bit of steel." Gavin had taken to carrying a small chip of steel on a necklace since they were all quite prone to forgetting supplies. The chain it was clipped to was also very useful for holding house keys.

He watched Michael dig through a small pile of gravel for a while, content to look at his best friend. If he could talk to anyone about his problems, it would be him. His advice could often be poorly worded and too loud, but sincere nevertheless, and Gavin loved that about him.

"Got some!" Michael said, turning to face Gavin with a grin and tossing it his way.

"Nice! Go collect some wood, will you?"

"What? No! I want to set up my cot, you always mess it up."

"I do not!" Gavin protested. "You sleep funny. Nobody else sleeps curled up on their stomach."

"Yeah, and nobody else sleeps buried under three blankets," Michael scoffed. "Besides, I just found the flint, you can go do it."

"Big deal, you dug through some rocks," Gavin grumbled as he climbed the small path out of the cave, collecting a few stray twigs as he went along.

He grinned and gazed up at the sky as he reached the opening. The stars were clear that night, and the moon was half full. If he was downtown right then, Ryan certainly would have been excitedly pointing out all the different constellations and their origin stories. Geoff would tell him to shut up and stop being a nerd, and Jack would laugh and kiss his boyfriend.

Gavin was so homesick, and he'd only been gone half the day. Even with the company of Michael, he missed the rest of his friends and their ridiculous shenanigans.

He was still thinking about them and not collecting wood when he heard the sharp hissing noise of a creeper next to him.

With a squawk, he jumped back and pulled out his iron sword, nearly hitting himself in the face with it.

It didn't explode.

The creeper didn't explode, and instead was looking at Gavin almost curiously.

Still holding his sword in front of him, he took a step forward.

"Hi?" he said uncertainly. "I- um. I won't kill you if you just. Leave or whatever."

The creeper hissed, but turned his back on Gavin and headed towards a couple of smaller creepers off in the distance.

"Gavin, what the fuck are you doing out there? We just need a couple tree branches or something!" Michael shouted.

"Shit- right. Sorry!" Gavin yelled back, re-sheathing his sword and heading over to a nearby oak tree.

He broke off all the branches he could using just his hands, and ended up with three branches that were more like sticks, but he was still so distracted by his encounter with the creeper that didn't think to use his sword for a couple thicker ones.

"What were you doing up there, jerking off?" Michael asked irritably. "Those won't be enough to keep a fire going through the night."

"We'll just heat up the stew then," Gavin shrugged, dropping them into a messy pile. "It's not that cold."

"Are you okay?"

"What? Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Gavin. You keep looking around like there's someone stalking you. I know you, now spill."

"I just had a weird thing with a creeper, that's all," Gavin said dismissively, more carefully arranging the wood and setting it ablaze.

"The fuck's that mean? I'm not gonna make fun of you, shithead, just tell me what's wrong," Michael sighed, moving closer to him.

"It snuck up behind me and when I told it to leave it went towards some other creepers?" Gavin said uncertainly. "I don't know. It was weird."

"It's not that strange. I mean, you never get attacked by creepers. They always target the rest of us. You're like a natural repellent."

 Gavin didn't say anything for a while, just quietly made a shelf for the container of soup to sit on in the fire and considered Michael's words.

"What do you mean," he asked slowly. "That I'm a natural repellent?"

"It's almost like they knew you," Michael shrugged. "Like they think you're one of them and they don't ever kill their own kind, right?"

"Huh."

"Dude, this is such a shitty fire. I don't think the soup is any warmer, we should just eat it cold."

They quietly ate the soup for a while, the burning sticks turning to ash in front of them.

"Do you think I'm human, Michael?"

"What?"

"Never mind. That was a stupid question." Gavin said hurriedly, turning red.

"I mean. Physically, I'm pretty sure you are," Michael said, perplexed.

"So I could be... not human mentally?"

"Yeah. I'm mentally a bear sometimes."

"I- really?"

"Yeah. Otherkin or whatever. It's a thing," Michael mumbled, looking down at his empty bowl.

"That makes so much sense!" Gavin exclaimed, jumping up and dropping the remnants of his soup on the ground. "I wasn't having a bloody gender crisis at all!"

"I- whoa, whoa. Calm down. You thought you were having a gender crisis?"

"Yeah, but- I think maybe I'm a creeper? Mentally, like you said. What'd you call it? Otherkind?" Gavin was performing some kind of odd jumping dance.

"Otherkin."

"Yes! Michael, you're the best!" he said cheerfully, pulling his friend into a hug.

"Yeah, alright, whatever. Can we just go to sleep now?"


End file.
